


American Mutant

by JoAsakura



Category: X-Factor (Comics)
Genre: Inadvisable road trips, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 16:22:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11740737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoAsakura/pseuds/JoAsakura
Summary: Ric and 'Star recieve a strange invitation from Spiral to go on a journey across America.Of course they don't say no.Cover art by the wonderful @blithefool





	American Mutant

          

 

**BROOKLYN, NY**

Like every safehouse Cable had ever set up, the Williamsburg squat looked like a rathole. The first floor was unassuming, empty save for a couple of cars, a bunch of boxes and a whole lot of garbage. The walls were peppered with graffiti and the windows were boarded over and the narrow strip of fenced yard was strangled with ragweed and trash.

But the second and third floors, equally unappealing on the outside, were lined with weapons, tools and Shatterstar’s burgeoning Fiestaware collection.

Ric thought about the incongruity of it, brightly coloured china sharing shelf space with boxes of hollow points and and cheap tourist crap from Coney Island, glancing over Shatterstar’s shoulder as the redhead ground down on him.

A few minutes before, ‘Star had been busily welding…something. Ric wasn’t sure if it was a sculpture or a miniature trebuchet and he wasn’t inclined to ask. And Ric had been ass deep in some judicious online intelligence gathering. It was hot, humid. The ceiling fans beat slowly overhead and the fat calico who’d adopted them prowled on the fire escape.

‘Star’s hair was tucked under a filthy bandanna, and Ric watched the sweat bead down his broad shoulders and trickle down his back, pale damp skin peppered with faint fawn-coloured freckles and the last thing he could remember if he was dealing with a Russian hack or a Chinese one.

And now six foot six of half-alien killing machine was moaning against his throat and all Ric could think of was the fact that they had a shelf full of ceramic Statue of Liberty banks.

“Do you like living here?” He asked, and ‘Star blinked, pupils huge in his silver eyes.

“What?” ‘Star scowled at him, sweaty jeans undone and damp bright air clinging to his face. “Julio, this is hardly the time for a discussion of our living arrangements.” He grumbled, tilting his hips just so. “But yes. I like this very much.”

Ric pushed his hair back to look into those pale eyes. “We never did sort out what happened to you.. your other you. I mean..” He ran his thumb along the soft dark skin of the star on his lover’s face. “And the next thing you know, we’re living like normal people and..”

“Julio. I know who I am.” ‘Star braced his hands on the back of the couch as Ric dragged his hands down his waist. He laughed softly, grinding as he nipped at Rictor’s throat. “I don’t need any more closure.”

There was a soft, heavy thwap on the desk in the next room and both of them froze, sharing a silent stare. Carefully, ‘Star reached behind the couch, closing fingers around one of the knives he kept stashed there and slid off Rictor’s lap without a sound.

Ric followed, power tingling in his fingertips. The cat sat, nibbling her toes next to a fat Manila envelope on the desk. ‘Star twirled the knife in his hand and picked it up with a frown. “It’s addressed to me.”

“It smells like a shower curtain and chanel no. 5.” Ric took it from him.

“Spiral.” They said in unison, as Ric opened it. “There’s a bunch of stuff in here, and a roadmap.” He said, shaking it out on the table. A plastic gnome, a toy UFO, some pictures, some string. “What the hell?”

“She wants us to go upstate.” ‘Star said, looking at the map and setting the gnome on the first stop. “She wants us to go on a roadtrip.”

“You hate road trips.” Ric pawed through the tchotchkes. “And she’s probably gonna kill us at the end.”

“It’s Spiral. She won’t kill me. I’m an investment.” ‘Star said. “And road trips are fine if we bring snacks. And entertainment. And stop regularly.”

Rictor looked down at the map, then back at Shatterstar, who was busily regarding the gnome with a serious face. “Fine. Let’s take a road trip from hell where *you may not die at the end but your crazy six-armed godmother doesn’t like me as much, so all bets are off.”

“After you finish making love to me.” ‘Star said with a gravity that belied the fact that he was standing in their dining room, pants undone and holding a garden gnome and a knife. “Then we can leave.”

Rictor just plucked the knife from his hand and set it down. “We have to pack too, baby.”

“Packing is for the weak.” ‘Star grinned, gently poking Ric’s nose with the gnome.

Ric scooped him up, reveling in his boyfriend’s hollow bones for the millionth time, and ‘Star laughed, that tiny, hitched sound he made when truly delighted. “I’ll remember that when you have nothing but a sudoku book and one mars bar to get you through the trip mister fidgety.” He grinned, walking them back to the couch.

‘Star let Rictor drop him on the couch, and he sprawled indolently, red hair bright against the faded brown leather. “You’re mean.” He purred, hooking a leg over Ric’s shoulder. “I should go without you.”

“You technically can’t drive.” Ric kissed him. “Your drivers license is a fake and you have no sense of direction.”

“Once again, foiled by technicalities.” ‘Star laughed again. “Fine, I guess you have to come with me. And do not worry, I will not let Spiral kill you just because she thinks i can do better.”

‘Star moaned softly as Ric slid his hand down the trail of coarse copper hair on his belly, and under the sweat-damp waistband of his jeans, letting his fingers curl over the hot flesh of his shaft . “*Can* you do better?”

“I lived out of a truck in Mexico for a year for you. What do you think?” ‘Star arched up into his touch.

“I think you’re beautiful.” Ric stroked him, fascinated by the way ‘Star’s fingers flexed against the leather as he moved with his hand. “And I’m not just saying that because I want you to protect me from Spiral.”

“Admit it, Julio Richter, you just want to see the largest ball of twine in the world.” ‘Star gasped out as he came. He pushed himself up, cheeks just faintly pink, and dragged long, scarred fingers through Julio’s hair. “Right?” He said, trying hard to look serious and failing.

Rictor was laughing too hard as ‘Star dragged him down into another kiss. They could definitely pack later. Much, much later.

 

 

 


End file.
